$\dfrac{1}{12} + \dfrac{3}{4} = {?}$
Answer: ${\dfrac{1}{12}}$ ${\dfrac{3}{4}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{1 \times 1}{12 \times 1}}$ ${\dfrac{3 \times 3}{4 \times 3}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{1}{12}}$ ${\dfrac{9}{12}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{1} + {9}}{12} $ $ = \dfrac{10}{12}$